clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahsoka Tano/Archive1
Why does everyone hate Ahsoka! I think she's AWEOME and if it wern't for her the CW would be boring..... P.S. need new pics of her on missions too. Clonefanatic 15:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Personally I have a problem with the writters for this particular incarnation of the series to just make up characters at random who in fit with the pre existing canon materials. I mean what happens to her because clearly by the end of the war.....Skywalker never became a master.....order 66......plus I don't like how they've tried to make Anakin nice, reasonable and well adjusted when he's supposed angry and impulsive.Darkseid253 04:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Have to agree with you on that one- have you guys read the Clone Wars book "Stealth"? It is about Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin, the typical CW characters, but is written by a star wars author, and is not officially affiliated (as far as i know) with the Clone Wars tv series. I like it because it puts some realisticality into the clone Wars. Anakin is angry and impulsive, fights and battles are scary, have chances of being fatal, cause injuries to main characters, and are not fun, like Clone Wars sometimes makes them appear. ObiKenobiUPC 23:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Well Anakin's supposed to be a little better ajusted during the CW and I don't think the writers just put people in randomly. I think if u go to my Clone Wars Fannon Wiki that Ahsoka could be killed before order 66 and maybe that's what causes Anakin to futher try to save Padme cause he doesn't want to lose her. Or Ahsoka dies during Operation: Knightfall. Your cmments? Clonefanatic 14:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes but if she died during Operation Knightfall shouldn't we have seen her in the movie...this is the problem with expanding on a prequel it really limits what you can or can not do. It limits the writer's creative freedom to create characters and situations etc. The thing about Ahsoka's character is that this isn't an example of the writers expanding on something which is already woven into the story fabric of star wars like the Clone Wars itself which is talked about in the very first movie back in the '70's. Ahsoka is never talked about they sort of tossed her in out of nowhere and I think that creates a major continuity problem based on the fact that the Clone Wars itself is a short period it's a few years so that means she would have had to have popped in and died sometime before ROTS.... I just think it's a major change in his character(Anakin) profile which makes his fall more of a sudden dramatic change as opposed to a natural progression. I just think he isn't angry enough, he's too calm ....plus he just became a knight when the war started and the council is ssending a padawan it's like shouldn't they let him have some experience before tossing this huge responsibility on him all sudden like that Darkseid253 02:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Role in the television series Normally, I don't encourage general talk about characters on article discussion pages, but to throw in my opinion, bringing in Ahsoka to the Clone Wars was something that I thought "altered the feeling of Star Wars". I think this is the main reason behind why some people do not like the Clone Wars television series. There are already many parts where it conflicts with existing cannon, but I think the Clone Wars team is working on giving Anakin his more careless and angry personality, especially since we are in the final two seasons. Filoni also stated that there would be eight possible fates for Ahsoka by the end of the series. I mainly like the series because it fills in some missing information (Boba Fett, change to Phase II armor etc.) and has great storylines, especially ones that give some great depth to the life of Clone Troopers. TVLwriter 04:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well people! You don't know if she died during Operation: Knightfall, and if she u know they only showed like two scenes in ROTS for Operation: Knightfall, i think she did die there. Clonefanatic 17:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Comments anyone? Well, the one thing i think we are forgetting is that they aren't really making the Clone Wars because of their love for star wars (well, maybe that too, but that's not the reason Cartoon Network allows the show to go on). Not all people are star wars fanatics and geeks like us. They make it for the money, and so they have to target specific groups of people to get more people to watch it, hence more money. That's the main reason that Ahsoka was made- to target the female fans, to get them to watch. I don't think they're completely concerned about Star Was as a whole thing and how the Clone wars should be (though I certainly wish they did). ObiKenobiUPC 23:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, the Clone Wars may be about money, but Dave Filony loves the CW and he had the idea to make the TV series, and cmon who isn't a fanatic about SW, I know I am, and my best friends always do things like quizes and do quotes from the movies and CW, I know a guy, who like, sixteen and he knows almost as much SW material as I do. And i know alot about the CW and SW. So, if you ask me the CW just is a large story that leads to ROTS, and it really expands on the characters, but I agrre Anakin needs to be a little more reckless and impulsive. And either Ahsoka dies, escapes, becomes a knight or something else. P.S. Your comments? Clonefanatic 15:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *All discussion here is completely irrelevant to the page itself. Please save these pages for Article related discussion only. And since this Talk page is nothing but general discussion, I suggest it be deleted, and recreated, unless this discussion is disbanded immediately. Bane7670 18:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC)